Cotton Tail
by LightningInTheShadows
Summary: Many ponies wish not to remember the story of Cotton Tail. She was sweet, she was nice, at first. Her descent into insanity was not a pleasant one. It all started with the disappearance of her best friend, Shadow Bolt. She got picked on and picked on. She decided, that she had enough.
1. Mischief

She went to school like ever other day, ate the same thing, talked to the same ponies, got bullied by the same ponies, but something was different. Her best friend Shadow was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged it off, thinking that Shadow Bolt was sick.

"Well, look whose sitting alone today," said an all too familiar voice. Cotton Tail turned and looked, her snow white mane fell across her face. She brushed it out with her hoof.

"What do you want, Diamond Tiara," said the dull, monotone voice of Cotton Tail. Diamond just laughed. Silver Spoon laughed with her.

"We just happened to notice that you're sitting alone. Nopony to help you defend yourself," Diamond smirked. Cotton Tail raised an eyebrow at her. As quick as a bolt of lightning, Diamond Tiara punched Cotton Tail in her left eye socket. Cotton stumbled backwards and put a light grey hoof up to her eye. Tears flowed freely from her right eye as the left one started to swell. Her mouth was turned in a snarl. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon just laughed and walked away.

"Too far, too far, too far," Cotton Tail kept mumbling that to herself for the remainder of the day. She was sent to the nurse's office for some ice. Then she had to endure the rest of the day with them.

The bell rung loud and clear, drawing the school day to a close. There was a mass exodus of students. All except Cotton Tail. As soon as the last pony left the room, she stood up. She walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall of the classroom. The swelling in her eye had gone down. She looked at her good eye. She saw the cold reflection of a red iris stare back. She put a hoof to her swollen eye and gently prodded it. She inhaled sharply and frowned at the pain. It was still sensitive. She put down her hoof and started out the door. Before she could leave, a pink hoof forcefully shoved her back into the room.

"You're not going anywhere. Right, Silver Spoon?" Diamond Tiara kept shoving Cotton Tail to the teacher's desk. Silver Spoon entered behind Diamond, holding a duffel bag. Silver Spoon nodded and the duffel bag jingled. Cotton's face wielded a toothy frown.

"What's in the bag," Cotton Tail tried to be brave, but hints of fear slipped into her voice. By that point, she was backed up against the desk. Diamond Tiara snickered.

"Don't worry, blank flank. You find out soon enough," Diamond snickered. "Silver Spoon, do the thing." Silver Spoon walked behind Cotton Tail. Cotton tried to watch her but Diamond Tiara kept Cotton's head facing her. The sound of a zipper zipping echoed throughout the quiet room. Something was pulled out the bag, everything in it jingled more. Cotton Tail gulped.

"Goodnight, blank flank," Silver Spoon said. Pain exploded front the back of Cotton's head. She fell forward, unconscious into Diamond Tiara's arms.

"I hate blank flanks. Now we won't have to look at her's anymore," said Diamond with a smirk. She laughed. Silver Spoon spit out a hammer and joined in the laughter. The two earth ponies picked up Cotton Tail and dragged her out the door.


	2. Pain

Cotton Tail awoke with a pounding headache. She groaned. She moved her hoof to the side of her head and chains clanked. She finally felt the weight of chains on all of her hooves. She stood up on wobbly legs before she slumped back down.

She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the blackness. Her movements felt slurred and slowed, like walking through jello. She laid her head down on the dirty ground. She closed her eye and a tear rolled down her cheek. She won't see her family again, her friends. If Shadow Bolt ever did return, Cotton Tail wouldn't be there to greet her.

She sighed with shaky breath. She opened here eyes and heard rapid hoofsteps. A hushed excited voice bounced off of invisible walls. A light turned on above Cotton Tail, blinding her. Her left eye was still swollen but it saw the flash as well. Her eyes adjusted and saw that the light only illuminated a small circle around her. The chains glinted in the light. They snaked into the darkness from her hooves.

A mechanical noise filled the room and made fear spread throughout Cotton Tail. She looked around, wide-eyed. The chains started to rise, growing taunt as they are pulled from the invisible, mechanical beast. The chains started to pull on Cotton, lifting her up into the air. She started to hyperventilate. She stopped as soon as she started. Her body got pulled onto an X shape. She felt like her limbs were going to get pulled off. The noise stopped and there were more rapid hoofsteps.

"Who's there?" shouted Cotton Tail. There was giggling, then a maniacal laugh. Cotton gulped, that was not Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon.

"I'm known by two things," said a deep voice. A brown pony with a red mane stepped into the light. His coat was littered with dried blood. He had a crazed smile and his pupils were pinpricks. "I am nicknamed, Stretchy! My name though, is Bloodletter." His ear twitched. Cotton Tail raised an eyebrow.

"Why Stretchy? I can see you being nicknamed Red but not Stretchy," Cotton Tail said. Bloodletter's smile faded and was replaced by a short straight line. His ear twitched twice.

"I don't think I can explain it. I have to do a demonstration," he said. He snickered as he went back into the darkness. There was a click, then light illuminated the entire room. Cotton Tail's eyes widened. There were torture devices. One looked like a medieval stretching device, another was a guillotine. Then there were other bits and bobbles that Cotton couldn't name. In the corners were little machines; her chains were connected to them.

Bloodletter pushed a button on the wall. The machines in the corners whirred to life. They started to slowly pull on her chains. Cotton grimaced at the pain. Bloodletter smiled maniacally and his ear twitched. The pressure on Cotton's limbs grew. Tears welled in her eyes, and spilled over. She felt like screaming, but she didn't. Bloodletter's smile faded.

"You're supposed to be screaming. They all scream," he said. He shuffled over the the other side of the room. He double tapped the wall. His ear twitched and he growled. He took three steps leftward and double tapped the wall. A hidden door popped open. Cotton Tail looked in from where she was. Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror.


	3. Blade

Inside were bodies, some had the limbs pulled of, exposing bone and muscle. Some of them had their stomachs cut open with the guts spilling out. Some where sawn in half. The pinkish, yellow brain had sharp contrast with the red skull and muscles and the remaining half of the guts spilled out of the empty cavern that used to be the stomach area.

Cotton turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyes were forced open and her face was violently turned to look at the bodies.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's a work of art," The voice of Bloodletter said. He pressed his cheek on Cotton Tail's. His ear twitched twice and thumped on her skull. He went right of front of her and put his forehead on her forehead. "You're not as beautiful as them." He walked to a table in his room. "Don't worry though." He chuckled. "I'll make you beautiful. I'll make you different than them though."

Cotton wriggled in her chains in a panic. Bloodletter walked back over to her with a dagger in his mouth. He caressed her back left hoof. "Such a dainty little hoof. I'll make it prettier," he said. He put the knife in his hoof and ran the tip of it along her leg. It clanked on her chain. He pressed down and sunk into the skin. He cut using the edge of her chain to create a blood bracelet. Blood came gushing it of the incision and dripped onto the floor. Cotton shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. Bloodletter pulled out the dagger and he licked the blood off the blade.

"Nothing is better than the warm taste of blood," he said. Cotton Tail just let out a sob in reply. Drool came out of the corner of her mouth. He walked to the front of her. "Don't cry little one. Don't you want to be beautiful?" Cotton coughed out some saliva. Bloodletter stroked her mane. "Poor little baby." He pushed his forehead against hers. "Are you jealous that I get to sample your flavor?" His eyes widened than returned to the pinpricks.

He trotted back to the table and picked up a glass. It was stained red. He moved in front of Cotton. He took his dagger and cut a gash in her right arm. Blood flowed out and into the glass. It filled halfway with the sanguine liquid before he covered the wound with a blazing hot bandage. Cotton shut her eyes and snarled.

Bloodletter put the glass up to her lips. She squeezed them shut. "You have to drink it now," he spoke those words quietly and calmly. Cotton turned her head away. Bloodletter set the glass down in front under her head and walked back to his table, frowning.

Cotton tried to see what Bloodletter had grabbed but his body blocked her line of sight. He galloped behind her with a flurry of hooves. Something poked her in the flank. She turned to look but the poke immediately exploded into pain. Her vision swayed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Bloodletter pulling a huge syringe out of her thigh.

"Don't worry little one. I'll save your drink for you," Bloodletter said with a smile. His ear twitched as he ducked under her chains to grab the glass. He put on his table and set to work freeing the unconscious Cotton from her chains. "Everything shall be clearer when you wake. Literally!" He laughed so hard that tears fell out of his eyes. "You'll just wake up somewhere else."


End file.
